ImagineyourRvBotp
by Sarcasmwithasideofsass
Summary: A collection of my Rvb otps fics, most or all of them are Submission from the blog Imagineyourotp on Tumblr.


This is my first time writing this pairing so i'm still trying to get a feel for them and the other characters of RvB so that being said enjoy.

It was an under cover mission which meant no armor. A mission like this would have been better suited for Carolina, Maine or any of the other heavy hitters in Project Freelancer but The Director sent Agent Washington.

Wash came back alive thankfully after his cover was blown, the young agent had many close calls before 479er was able to extract him. He was battered, burised and caked in blood, a mix of his and his opponents, and sweat. Once he came limping slightly off the plane, medical swarmed around him checking his injuries. Wash had to hold back the painfull moan and hisses as the team worked over his injuries.

York, North, Maine,Carolina and a few more agents that were friends with Wash hovered outside of the med lab waiting to be allowed in. After a an hour, the other agents cleared out unable to stay do to training or missions. A half and hour pass before one of the rookie medic came out and told them they were relasing Wash to get some rest.

York and North talked to Wash a bit, as the medics finished clearing Wash, saying how relieved they were to have him back. Soon the two agents were hussled out leaving Maine to take Wash back to their room. Carolina didn't interact with watch, she stayed long enought to conferm that the young agent was going to be fine and went back to trainging.

As it came time to leave the medics insisted that Wash should use a wheelchair saying it would be easer on his still stiff leg. Wash however was having none of that and threaten to sick Maine on any medic who tried to make him sit in a wheel chair. The threat work, seeing as none of the medic could understand that Maine's 'threatening' growl was acutally a 'Just get in the damn chair Wash' growl. Washington hurried out of the med lab as quickly as he could before Maine picked him up and force him into the chair. The white armoured agent walked behind him ready to reach out if Wash stumpled.

Wash lost his balance a few times during the long walk but never acutly fell over and anytime it looked like he was about to fall, Maine was there large hands settling on Wash's waist and shoulder keeping the agent upright.

"I'm fine!" Wash snapped, slapping the other agents hands away.

Maine replied with a disbeliving growl, hearding Wash towards their rooms ajoinging bathroom. As exhusted as Wash was he new sleeping was not an option with how raunchy he was feeling. The blond agent let his partner start the shower as he got undress. Taking a seat as at the desk Wash tried to get his boots off but was unable when he could get his leg up to reach his arms.

Maine came out of the bathroom running a towel over his hand; the tall agent made no move to help but leaned against the door amused with how frustrated the other freelancer was getting.

"do you want help?" Maine growled, with a smirk.

"Yes." Wash snapped, his hands moved away from the boot to fast causing one of them to hit the desk with a sharp thumb. "Shit."

Maine being a little more apathetic to his partners situation, he kelted down and untied the laces and carefully pulled off Washington's boots and socks. Standing back up Maine motoins Wash to stand up.

"I can undress myself." Wash accused, unbuttoning his jeans to prove his point. Kicking his pants off Wash lefted the him of his shirt but was unable to fully left the artical off his body and was stuck with the shirt covering his face. "Not a word."

Maine let out a laugh before helping Wash, the smaller agent glared up while Maine smiled down, decided to mess with Wash a little more. Swoopping down, Maine kissed Wash's nose making the agent squeaked in surprise, glaring Wash pushed past the bigger agent and slamed the door behind him.

Maine waited a few minutes before stripping himself and joined Wash in the shower.


End file.
